parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
FGRForever (aka Junior Rodriguez)
Hello! I'm Junior Rodriguez (aka FGRForever) and I am a movie spoof fan! 'My Movie Spoofs' *101 Bunnies *An Alex Movie *An Extremely Alex Movie *A Farm's Animals Life *All Sea Creatures Go To Heaven *All Sea Creatures Go To Heaven 2 *Star Wars (FGRForever Style) *Animal Characters(Cars) *Animal Character Story 1 *Animal Character Story 2 *Animal Characters Story 3 *Surly of Star Command The Adventures Begins *The Aristo-Ducks *Atlantis (FGRForever Animal Style) The Lost Empire *Atlantis (FGRForever Human Style) The Lost Empire *Barnyard (FGRForever Style) *Beauty and the Donkey *Beauty and the Donkey 2 The Enchanted Christmas *Beavers Don't Dance *The Beaver's New Groove *The Beaver's New Groove 2 Rocky's New Groove *Bedknobs & Broomsticks (FGRForever Style) *Bernardeo & Biancette *Bird (Felidae) *The Black Cauldron (FGRForever Animal Style) *Brave (FGRForever Animal Style) *Brave (FGRForever Human Style) *Brother Bunny *Brothernocchio *Bugsy Clause is Coming to Town *The Bug and the Frog (The Fox and the Hound) *The Bug King *Bugs (Bolt) *The Cartoon-Chanted Forest *Chip & DaleBob Chipmunkpants *The Chip & DaleBob Chipmunkpants Movie *Cindylan *Cindyhontas * The Cutie Mark Crusaders in Wonderland *Daphne White and the Seven Pets *Diego Hood *Disney Animal All-Stars to the Rescue *Dudley Dangerfield *Fantasia (FGRForever Style) *Fantasia 2000 (FGRForever Style) *A Farm's Animals Life *The Farthing Fox Princess *Finding Skippy *Flikcules *The Flintstones (FGRForever Animal Style) *Frozen (FGRForever Animal Style) *Garfield & Scrappy The Movie *Gay Purr-ee (FGRForever Style) *A Genie in Central Park *The Gorilla of Notre Dame *The Great Crab Detective *Herczan *High School Musical (FGRForever Style) *Home on the Range (FGRForever Style) *Hoodwinked (FGRForever Style) *Horton Elephant of the Cimarron *Hortonladdin 1 *Hortonladdin 2 The Return of The Black Wolf *Hortonladdin 3 The King of Thieves *How the Duck Stole Christmas (2000) *Hubie (Shrek) 1 *Hubie (Shrek) 2 *Hubie (Shrek) The Third *Hubie (Shrek) Forever After *Danny Boots (2011) *Humans (Antz) *I Am Weasel- Tikki-Tavi *The Incredi-Ponies *Jumanji (FGRForever Style) *A Jungle Tail 1 *A Jungle Tail 2 Bagheera Goes West *The Jungle Book (FGRForever Style) *The Jungle Book 2 (FGRForever Style) *King Donkey Kong *Kovu Pan *Kung Fu Penguin *Littlest Mammal Shop *Lola's Warren (Charlotte's Web) *Lola and the Bugs (Lady and the Tramp) *Mabel & Elmo (Lilo & Stitch) *Madagascar (FGRForever Style) *Mammaltopia (FGRForever Style) *The Mammal Bully *Mickey (Rango) *Monster Tale *My Little Critter Friendship is Magic *Nemo's Shark (Pete's Dragon) *Niko the Red Nosed Reindeer *Niko the Red Nosed Reindeer sequels *Open Season (FGRForever Style) *The Pagemaster (FGRForever Style) *The Panther Prince of Egypt *The Pebble and the Fox *Pets vs Primeates *Pipsqueak (Dumbo) *The Pooh Bear Clause *The Chinese Princess and the Panther *The Rescuers (FGRForever Style) *The Rescuers Down Under (FGRForever Style) *Rio (FGRForever Style) *Robin the SuperFox *Rock-A-Beaver *The Rockhopper Penguin (The Lorax)(2012) *Ryan (Bambi) *The Secret of Nimh (FGRForever Style) *Simba the Snow-Lion (Frosty the Snowman) *Stitch The Extra Terrestrial *Skippy Squirrel & Company *Spongebob & Patrick Rescue Rangers *The Sword in the Stone (FGRForever Style) *Timmy and the Giant Peach *Toon Age 1 *Toon Age 2 The Meltdown *Toon Age 3 Dawn of the Ponies *Toon Age 4 Continental Drift *The Toon Animals of Farthing Wood *Toon Animals Inc *Toon Animals University *Total Drama (FGRForever Disney Style) *TWEE-TY (WALL-E) *Watership Down (FGRForever Rodent Style) *The Weasel in the Hat (2003) *The Wild Thornberrys Movie (FGRForever Style) *The Wilderness (The Land Before Time) *Wreck-It-Pooh *Who Framed Spike the Dragon *Z & Flik's Road to El Dorado 'My TV Spoofs' *My Little Critter Friendship is Magic *My Little Human: Friendship is Magic (FGRForever style) Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:FGRForever (aka Junior Rodriguez)